Kyle
"Dude, relax. Nothing to worry 'bout, excluding me if you keep this up." '' '- Kyle when the team starts panicking Kyle is the Ice-type elite omnikinetic of the team. He is mostly seen as the silly or comedic one of the group, or rather, "the perverted, sensible smart-ass" according to his second cousin. Physical Description Unlike the rest of the team, Kyle only has his markings when severely weakened. In his regular attire, he wears a short-sleeved hoodie, a wristband, a fingerless-glove and a blue triangle shaped necklace (which he likes to use to claim to be a member of the Illuminati). He is almost always seen with black clothing or accessories. In his alternate attire, he simply wears a suit with the colours of his hoodie. And in his alternate form he loses his pupils and rarely ever smiles. Kyle has cyan tips on his hair and ears for unknown reasons, the only exception is in his Alt. Form, where his cyan tips turn crimson. Personality Kyle is definitely the most positive one of the bunch, having a smile on at almost all times. When meeting someone new, the first thing he wants to do is flirt or make a sexual comment, which normally earns him a slap, which he simply responds with "Worth it!". He has little to no care of personal space or privacy, instantly invading both at erratic moments. Despite this, he is seen as an intelligent and valuable member of the group. But he despises being called smart or anything of the sort, preferring to be called an idiot. In a critical situation, he unknowingly transforms into his alternate form, possessing no memories after the rampage he regularly goes on. In this form he smiles rarely and has a much more sick and twisted sense of humour than he regularly does, leading individuals confused and disturbed on their first encounter with him like this. Only possessing knowledge of this form because of witnesses. Not only does his sense of humour change, but his entire persona does as well. Despite his powerful personality traits, they are completely replaced by the cold-hearted and evil auras he gives off. He does his best to keep himself in check, attempting to prevent any outbreaks, though it can be easily set off regardless, due to his repeated challenging of people. When it comes to his loved ones, he can become a complete yandere, as evidenced during his relationship with Chris. He's rejected the second most amount of people, second only to Pedro. He is know for being very, very impish. But due recent occurrences, Kyle has began to embrace his laziness and do less that usual, all while saving up and raising his abilities to levels beyond the 20th. Because of this, he has been dubbed as the physical manifestation of one of the seven deadly sins, particularly, sloth. Powers and Abilities On the battlefield, Kyle considers everything a game. He continues with his seductive purrs and flirtatious comments even during combat. He doesn't see this as confidence or arrogance, however, simply a way to distract him from the many odds that are against him. He considers himself very weak, despite being at tier 5-C, meaning he could destroy a Moon. And even now, while his current tier is 1-C, he still remains un-confident. Weapon Kyle's display of his skills is when he lands several hits on Christopher, arguably the strongest member of the team. Kyle's main weapon in combat, is his yoyo, which was inspired by Ness. It is capable of firing powerful lasers and causing explosions. Currently, it is unnamed, to Kyle's disappointment. The yoyo in its entirety is unbreakable, allowing the strings to be a good tool for stealth kills, and the yoyo's base as a shield. Abilities Kyle's kinetic ability is Cryokinesis, he primarily uses this for defense, showing off or materializing weapons. This gives his Ice-Type moves a significant boost in power and allows repeated use without being tired out. He doesn't appear to be as proficient in using this as Lynn. Kyle has been attempting to use this to create a technique that involves Chrono Energy. His secondary ability is Telekinesis, which he mainly uses as a threat, much like Sylvia, though unlike her, he has no intention of carrying these threats out, but still potentially intimidates an individual greatly. In his alternate form, he possesses none of these and instead has Negikinesis, negativity manipulation, and Umbrakinesis, darkness generation and manipulation. He hasn't been seen using these though, as he merely increases the power of his moves. After proving his worth although, he gained access to all kinetic abilities, rendering him omnikinetic. Notable Traits Defeating him appears to be pointless, as he seems to want a rematch immediately after, and actually observes his opponents moves before doing anything else, meaning his battle prowess improves from the last battle, repeatedly challenging until he comes up on top. When he's in a critical situation and he transforms, it becomes even more irritating. He completely abandons the use of his yoyo, and relies more on moves. Undergoing this transformation heals him completely, though when he reverts he immediately passes out. And despite being a half omnikinetic, he has died the most out of everyone on the team. Moveset Kyle's moveset is a physical based one. He doesn't like to have a large distance between him and his opponent, despite focusing on combat with his yoyo, he isn't hopeless without it. Like the rest of the team, his moveset consists of seven moves. Some from formerly being a Pikachu (Swagger, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail), some from being genetically altered (Ice Beam, Ice Punch), and some powered from pure rage. Swagger - The user enrages and confuses the target. However, this also sharply raises the target's Attack stat. Thunderbolt - A strong electric blast crashes down on the target. This may also leave the target with paralysis. Quick Attack - The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first. Iron Tail - The target is slammed with a steel-hard tail. This may also lower the target's Defense stat. Ice Beam - The target is struck with an icy-cold beam of energy. This may also leave the target frozen. Ice Punch - The target is punched with an icy fist. This may also leave the target frozen. Freeze Shock - On the second turn, the user hits the target with electrically charged ice. This may also leave the target with paralysis. Relationships Cheyenne Kyle and Cheyenne's opinions of each other are very positive. They share a mutual attraction to each other, going as far as to call each other cute. Though these two were very oblivious to their actual relationship, believing they were simply close friends, then they very recently found out they were second cousins. Which gets them into awkward situations whenever Kyle decides to flirt with her. But nonetheless, they appear to share a mutual crush. Christopher Chris and Kyle have had a long lasting romantic relationship for quite a while, during which, Kyle had been quite obsessive and overprotective of Chris. Although the two have broken up, Kyle retains these feelings and wonders if they'll ever get back together, though he seriously doubts anything like that would ever occur again. Pedro At first, Pedro didn't exactly like Kyle, at all. He was just too optimistic, impish and silly to him. During their first meeting, Kyle flirted with Pedro before he got a chance to flirt with him. Although unlike Pedro's playful approach, Kyle was serious. Though, despite this, they eventually began to get along. And actually be quite close friends. Trivia * He has a tendency to talk in his sleep. * During his relationship with Chris, he made sure he was always near him and that he wasn't able to talk in '''that '''way to anyone but him, effectively making Kyle a yandere. * His favourite food is '''actually pancakes.